Zeroshift
|-| New = Zeroshift is quite a strange dragon. His origins are unknown, and many who know him are unsure if he’s a hybrid, genetically modified, or an alien from perhaps another unexplored landmass. Even Zeroshift himself doesn’t know of his origins, as he has no memories of his parents if they even were there to witness his hatching. Much of his childhood is a blur, to the point where he isn’t sure if certain scenarios were real or figments of his imagination. Even so, he remains a positive outlook on life, and many who encounter him can’t help but smile as he outpours his positive demeanor on you and others. Appearance: Zeroshift has a thin and lean build, with no defining body features that make him look like a RainWing or a SeaWing. He does have other features that do confuse others for being a hybrid between the two, such as the fins that can be found running down his back and on the sides of his tail, his fangs that can swing out when aggravated, and his color-changing scales. Even so, his scales are bound to monochromatic colors of black, white, and grey, and his venom works differently. His scales are usually kept a blank white, with some black markings that spiral up his two pairs of horns. If he is feeling fancy, he may change his scales to have more intricate patterns, or mix things up by being entirely black with white markings that spiral up his horns. The only hint of color is his eyes, which are a cold, steel blue. They usually carry a happy look to them, but any negative change in his emotion can suddenly make them seem much less welcoming. His blood is a sapphire blue, making it rather noticeable when he has a cut. Wip |-| Old = Appearance Zeroshift is a white male tribeless dragon that can change his scale colors ONLY black or white. He also has fins running down the side of his tail and arms and legs, his back, and his talons. He also has grey eyes, and four horns. Like SpikeWings, he has two wing fingers, and he sometimes uses them for walking, slashing, pinning, gripping, or running. He sometimes even tries to write with them, but his "wingwriting" (get it?) is sloppy and hard to read. Personality Zeroshift is very nice and loves other dragons. Many mistaken him for a weird rainwing/seawing hybrid but that are mistaken, for there are differences. His tail motion when swimming is up and down, not side to side, and his tail is not as powerful. His venom is blue, and can only inject it through bites. The venom works by once it enters the blood system, it heads over to the heart and shuts it down. Also, his fangs can fold up and swing out when needed like a snake, and he can chose whenever or not to inject the venom when he bites. He can breath underwater and see in the dark, but has no light up stripes. So that's how he can easily be confused. He also has webbing between his claws. He will take risks if there is an amazing price, and would love to get respect. Weapons Venom, and his tail. Quotes *sighs "Do you want to be my friend?" Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress